(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to various heterocyclic carbothiolates and carbodithioates of pyridine N-oxide which exhibit valuable antiinflammatory activity in warm-blooded animals. This invention also relates to novel pharmaceutical compositions and formulations containing the aforementioned compounds and the use of these novel pharmaceutical compositions for the treatment of inflammation, swelling, fever and like conditions in warm-blooded animals therewith.
(2) State of the Art
Various substituted S-(2'-pyridyl-1'-oxides) have heretofore been prepared and suggested for use in different ultimate applications. For example, in related U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,107,994; 3,155,671; and 4,239,527; the patentees disclose respectively haloalkenyl, benzyl- and pyridyl-S-(2'-pyridyl-1'-oxides) which compounds are useful as herbicides.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,772,307 discloses a series of pyridylthio ketones which are useful as antifungal and antibacterial agents.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,984,560, the patentees disclose 1-alkyl-2-(pyridylthiomethyl)-5-nitro-imidazoles and 1-alkyl-2-(N-oxy-pyridylthiomethyl)-5-nitro-imidazoles having use for the treatment of protozoal diseases in mammals. U.S. Pat. No. 4,048,181 discloses a series of 2-acylamino- and 2-alkoxycarbonylamino-6-mercaptopyridine-1-oxides, disulfides thereof, and metal salts thereof having utility as antimicrobial agents, e.g., in skin cleansing detergent compositions, shampoos, hair dressings, and the like.
The patentees in U.S. Pat. No. 2,940,978 disclose certain alkyl, alkenyl and aryl thio- and dithiocarbamates of 2-mercaptopyridine N-oxide which have utility as pesticides.
None of the aforementioned disclosures, however, disclose 2'-pyridyl-1'-oxides having a heterocyclicthiolcarboxylate substituent. Moreover, no disclosure is found suggesting the use of these compounds or like compounds as antiinflammatory agents.